unexpected
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: this is my first jessie ff, please dont hate me! haha x some characters are older or younger than they are in the programme. no one's done stuff like this i dont think so pretty please R&R! rated T to be safe xxx I DONT OWN JESSIE!
1. The beginning

Jessie woke one Saturday morning to find her two year old daughter, Luke and Zuri in her bed again. It was usual for the kids to sleep in her bed. But now she just wished she had some privacy. Jessie was 3 months pregnant.

Emma knocked on her nanny's door. She said, "Jessie! Come on.". Jessie said, "Come in." Emma walked in. She said, "Jessie. You look exhausted." She nodded, sat up and said, " I'm up being sick every night and Rosie won't sleep." Emma said, "You better get the others out and get up." She said, "Why Emma?" She said, "It's 10 o'clock. Tony buzzed up and said that your doctors appointment has been moved to 10:30" She said, "Oh God! Can you run down and tell Tony I'll be down in a bit? And, Can you and Bertrum look after Rosie?" She nodded and ran out.

Jessie woke Zuri and Luke and said, "Guys. Get up! I've gotta go." They got up and dragged themselves out the room. Emma ran in and said, "Tony's on his way up." She nodded and said, "Thanks." She walked out. Jessie said, "Rosie honey. Come on." She woke slowly and said, "Mum?" She nodded and said, "Honey. Mummy's got a doctors appointment. Can you stay with Aunty Emma?" She nodded and ran out.

Jessie went into her closet. She picked out a pair of black leggings and her usual texas sweatshirt. She grabbed her bag, phone and wallet. She ran out the door. The doctors was 10 minutes away. It was five past Ten. She grabbed a hairbrush and sorted out her hair in the mirror at the top of stairs.

She could see Tony downstairs with Rosie in his arms. She tucked a lock of auburn curls behind her ear and ran down the stairs. It was ten past. She greeted her boyfriend with a hug. He gave her a kiss on the nose. She gently kissed him on the lips she loved. They got an 'awww' from Emma and Ravi whilst Luke was talking to himself. Tony gave Rosie to Emma and took Jessie's hand and they got in the lift.

As they approached the lobby doors Mrs Chesterfield walked in. She said, "Chiccolini! Where do you think you're going?" He squeezed Jessie's hand and said, "I'm going with Jessie to the doctors for her scan." She said, "Scan?" Jessie said, "I'm pregnant." She said, "Another devil. how long will it take?" She said, "like an hour." Mrs Chesterfield said, "Then you're over your break. Sorry." He said, "Madam. I have to go. I'll work extra what I've missed." She thought. Jessie said, "pleASe. Mrs Chesterfield. We need to go." She said, "Fine. You're working the extra tonight Chiccolini." He nodded and then ran out the door.

They got to the doctors just in time. Jessie sat on the chair. The doctor said, "is this your first scan?" She nodded and said, "No. I have a daughter." The doctor said, "Well. If you'd like to lift up your top. Dad, if you want to come over here to see the monitor?" He nodded and moved his chair, never letting go of his fiance's hand. The doctor squirted a lump of gel onto her stomach. She had the slightest baby bump.

(X)

They got in the lift. The doors pinged open. Bertrum said, "Guys get a room!" Jessie said, "Bertrum!" Tony said, "we're having twins!" He gasped and started crying. He said, "more mouths to feed." He walked out. Jessie said, "KIDS!" They all ran down the stairs. Emma said, "How did it go?" Jessie said, "We're having twins!" They all congratulated her and hugged them. Rosie hugged her mum harder and said, "Big sister Rosie!" Emma said, "Me and Zuri taught her that!" Jessie gave her daughter to Tony and hugged Emma and Zuri.


	2. Drama

It was soon the next morning. Jessie woke to the sunlight splashing on her face. Tony had stayed that night. Jessie was laying on her side in her Pj's and Tony was laying on his side behind her with his arms wrapped around his fiance and his hands resting on her minor bump. Her hands were resting on top of his. She was snuggled into his bare chest. He only had boxers on.

They had slept like this when he slept over since she discovered she was pregnant. She woke at 7.30. She turned her head to face behind her and smiled at her already awake fiance. She Horsley said, "Hey Tony." He kissed her on the lips and said, "Hey Princess." She smiled. A voice then said, "Morning guys!" It was Zuri. Jessie turned her head to find the little girl sitting on her bed.

Her and Tony jumped out the position. She said, "You two look cute sleeping like that!" Jessie went red. Tony could feel his own cheeks turning red too. Jessie said, "Zuri. Why were you watching us sleep?" She said, "Because I wanted you and Bertrum said to wake you but you looked cute." Jessie said, "Zuri. What did you want?" She said, "Rosie needs you. She want to go to the park." Jessie said, "Go get dressed."

She flinched and her hand flew to. Her stomach. Tony said, "Jess?" She said, "I dunno. Its not a kick. Nothing like that." She clutched her stomach. She felt sticky. She said, "Tony. There's blood!" Tony said, "Zuri. Ring a doctor. Get him up here. We'll wait here." She nodded and ran out. Jessie was moaning away sitting on the bed. Rosie, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Tony were surrounding her. Tony had quickly put on a t-shirt and his jeans. He had a grip on her hand. Luke and Ravi were pacing. Zuri was waiting for the doctor. Emma was the other side of Jessie rubbing her back. Rosie was with Zuri.

The doctor came in with Rosie and Zuri. He had a small scanner. He said, "Miss Prescott?" She nodded. He said, "You want to lay on your back. I'll scan you to check you over." She layed on the bed. Tony had her left hand, hiding her engagement ring, and Emma her right. Luke said, "If anything has happened. What caused it?" The doctor said, "Any thing can cause it. Jessie. Has anything happened recently?" She said, "Well. I tripped over the sofa yesterday and fell."

The doctor soon found a faint heartbeat. He said, "Good news. You still have a baby. You lost one. That's why you had the pains. The one you have is very weak though. You have a choice, go in to hospital and have the miscarried one out. Or, keep it in and stay in bed and not do anything drastic?" She said, "Can I have the second one?" He nodded and said, "make sure you eat loads. You and the baby are very weak. And, maybe lay off the job for a few weeks." She nodded. Everyone walked out but Tony. She got under the covers again. He sat on the bed next to her. She said, "Tony. When are we having the wedding? We've been engaged for a year and 3 months."

He nodded and said, " I've got a day off today. You want me to stay with you? We can sort it out?" She nodded. He took his shirt off again and climbed into bed with her. They snuggled under the covers. She layed facing him. She snuggled into his chest. He kissed her tenderly. She wrappEd his chest hair around her fingeR. Well, what there was of it. They both sat up. Jessie put a hand on her stomach and said, "Tony..."

He put his hand on top of hers and said, "Jessie. We'll be fine. Christina, Morgan, My mum and dad and the kids, Rosie and Bertrum are all behind us. What about your parents?" Jessie said, "well. They're coming down in a couple of weeks with my sister and brother. Tony, we're gonna be okay aren't we? I mean, face it. We don't have the best jobs." He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Jess. We'll be fine. Now the wedding."

She said, "When?" He said, "well. I'd like it to be before you have our baby." She said, "But I don't wanna show too much. We've got like a month." He nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Tony quickly put his top on and Jessie said, "Come in." Christina walked in. She said, "Jessie. I heard about the baby. I'm so sorry." She nodded and said, "Yeah well. It happens." Christina said, "May I come in, in?" She nodded and said, "sit on the bed." She walked in and sat next to her. She said, "hello Tony." He said, "Hi Mrs Ross." She said, "his?" Jessie nodded.

It was soon 12 o'clock. Christina had gone and Tony and Jessie were in bed. Rosie was also there. Luke walked in with a tray and said, "Hey Jessie. Lunch." She thanked him.


	3. The visit

A week later Jessie was only just up and about. She was still pretty weak. She couldn't do much. The kids would take care of themselves more so she wouldn't have to do much. They sometimes took care of her and Rosie for her. Tony managed to get some time off every week so he could help her do her job. Christina and Morgan had stayed home longer to help out. Jessie was in the kitchen. She was making sandwiches for the kids. There was a ping in the Elevator.

She heard Luke say, " Who the hell arE you?" She also heard Emma say, "Yeah?" Then she heard 2 familiar voices. She ran in there. Emma shouted, "Jessie. Don't run! You're still weak!" She said, "Okay Emma." She then screamed, "Mum! Dad! Arghh!" She ran to them. They engulfed her in a hug. Emma said, "They're your parents?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. Emma.. Where's Tony?" She said, "He's upstairs. Rosie won't get up for nursery." Jessie's mum said, "Jess Honey. Who is Tony and Rosie. Who are these kids? Where's their parents?"

She said, "Yeah. About that. I haven't really told you anything since I left home." They nodded. She said, "Let's sit on the sofa. Emma. Go help Tony." She nodded. Jessie's mum, dad and her sat on the sofa. She went to say something when the lift openEd. Christina said, "Jessie. I need your help." Jessie's mum said, "What are Morgan and Christina Ross doing here?" Jessie said, "They're my bosses. I am their kid's nanny." Jessies mum said, "Wow. Jess. You have done a lot since you left." Her dad said, "Hi. We're huge fans. I'm Tom and this is Abigail. We're Jessie's parents."

Morgan and Christina shook their hands. Jessie said, "Morgan. Christina. What did you want?" Morgan said, "Oh. Next week is Ravi's gotcha day. Can you do the decorations again? Zuri loved them when you did hers." She nodded and said, "sure." Christina said, "Oh. Can you tell them all some big news please? We need to leave. We have to go to mexico for some movie. We only said we'd go because you're getting better. I'll text you the news. See ya." She said, "bye. I will." They left. Jessie got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. She shouted, "Kids!"

They all came rushing down. Mrs kipling followed. Luke said, "Who are they?" Zuri said, "What is it? Me and Emma and Millie were having a tea party." Jessie said, "Three things. One, Luke these are my parents." She gave him the look and said, "Two. Your parents have gone home. And three. Your parents have big news." Ravi said, "What is it?" She said, "Well. They're getting remarried!" They all squealed.

Emma said, "Guys. Come on. Let's go upstairs." They all went. Tony came down. His hair was messy and he was wearing jeans and a shirt. He said, "Hey Jess. Who?" She said, "Mum. Dad. This is my fiance Tony." Tom said, "What?" Jessie said, "Yes. We're getting married." Abigail said, "How long have you two been engaged?" She said, "Year and a half. Tony come here." He walked to her.

She said, "And. We're expecting our second child!" Abigail said, "wow. Urm. Congrats you two." She hugged them. Tom said, "Jess. How could you? You're 18 and you're having the second kid?! And getting married. You're too young. Get an abortion and cancel the wedding." She said, "No. You don't know what I've been through. You can't control me now!" She was crying. She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

The kids peeped out their rooms. Emma said, "We should go see if she's okay." They nodded. Rosie, Luke and Emma went to her door. They knocked. She said, "Who?" Emma said, "Me, Luke and Rosie. What's up?" She said, "I'm fine okay? Just leave me a minute.".

They ran in Zuri's room. Emma ran down to find Tony up against the wall. Jessie's dad had a gun to his head and her mum was cowering in fear.

Tony said, "If you shoot me sir, my children will have no father and Jessie will have a broken heart. You want to see that?" He growled. Emma shouted, "Tom! Put the gun down. I can call mum or dad and they will remove you. Abigail?" She said, "Call me Abbi. I'm fine thanks?" She said, "Emma. Look. Tom. Your daughter is upstairs crying her eyes out because of you! She won't let anyone in and right now, wants Tony only. But, you've got him here about to shoot him! He's been there for her a lot more than you! Just a week ago she had a miscarriage! Tony has helped her. She nearly committed suicide! Just please let him go and leave." He said, "Abbi! Come on were leaving."

Abbi said, "No. I'm staying. Darla is coming later. You're going!" He stormed out. Tony said, "Thanks Emma. I'll bring her down." She nodded. He ran upstairs. He knocked on the door and said, "Jess?" There was no answer. He knocked again. There was no answer. He opened the door to find...

* * *

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger! please R&R!**

**requests are welcome xxx**


	4. Hospital

...Jessie laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

There was a blade in her hand and a huge slit in her stomach. A small lump of tissue was laying next to her engagement ring on the floor. She was only just breathing.

He screamed to Emma, "Emma. Get in here. Keep the other out! No questions!" She ran in and gasped. She rang an ambulance. Tony stopped her stomach bleeding. Emma said, "I'll get her mum." She ran down. There was Abbi sitting on the sofa and a girl Jessie's age next to her. She said, "Hey I'm Darla. You are?" She said, "Emma. Please Abbi. We need you! Its Jessie."

Darla said, "What's happened?" Emma said, "Come." They ran up. Darla started crying when she saw her best friend. The doctor came and took Tony, Jessie, Darla and Abbi to the hospital leaving Bertrum with the kids.

(X)

It was soon a day later and Jessie still hadn't woken. She was stitched up now. She had caused herself a miscarriage. Her engagement ring was still off. She was only just stable. Next to her bed was Tony. He had stayed up all night to be with her. Abbi had just got there. There was a knock on the door.

Tom walked in. Tony stood up and said, "Sir. You happy now? She's not pregnant anymore. Our daughter is in pieces. We aren't engaged." He said, "Tony. I'm sorry. She's still my baby. How did you find her?"

Tony sat down and gripped Jessie's hand. He said, "She was laying on the floor. Her engagement ring was on the floor. She had a blade in her hand and a huge slit in her stomach. There was a lump of tissue next to her ring which I assume was the baby."

He felt a tug on his hand. He turned around. Jessie's eyes opened gradually. She said, "Tony. What happened to me?" He said, "You tried to commit suicide. You aborted our baby yourself." She started to cry and said, "Tony. I'm so sorry. Do you know why?" He nodded.

Tom then said, "Because of me. When you told me you were engaged and pregnant with your second child I got a bit mad. I told you to get an abortion and to cancel the wedding." She looked at her left hand and said, "Tony. I'm so sorry. Hug?" He sat on the edge of the bed trying not to disconnect any of the tubes attached to her. He hugged her as tightly as he could. He said, "Well Jessie. Shall we get engaged again?" He got on one knee and held the ring. She nodded and said, "Of course Tony!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Tom said, "Congrats you two." Jessie said, "Thanks daddy. Where's Rosie?" Tony said, "You want me to get her?" She nodded.

Soon he came back with Rosie. Rosie was crying her eyes out. He put her on her mums knee. Jessie said, "Shh honey. Its okay. Mummy's okay." She hugged her and said, "Mummy. What happened?" She said, "Grown up stuff. If you remember. I'll tell you when you're older." She nodded.

* * *

**A/N please review! if no one reviews then i may have to end the story x im having so much fun writing this and it would be a shame to have to stop!**

**PotatoPotahto**


	5. Ten years later

Ten years passed.

Jessie and Tony were nearly 30 and Rosie was 12. Emma was 24 and Luke was 22. Zuri was 18. Ravi was 20. Morgan and Christina had adopted another kid. Her name was Carly. She was now 11.

Everyone had moved out of the penthouse. Tony and Jessie had been married for 9 years. Jessie, Tony and Rosie still lived in the penthouse as Carly still lived there and jessie was still the nanny. Morgan and Christina were working on Galactopus 9.

It was Thanksgiving. Everyone was coming home for it. Rosie and Carly were chatting about boys. Jessie and Tony were sitting on the sofa. Tony was snuggled up to her. Morgan and Christina were upstairs. The lift popped up. In walked everyone.

Emma and her husband John. Zuri and her boyfriend Arron. Luke and girlfriend**(i had to have this!)** Nicky. Ravi and his girlfriend Connie. Emma said, "Hey Jessie. Any news on your parents?" She shook her head. Her dad had been shot and her mum had cancer. Emma said, "MUM! DAD!" They came down. Emma said, "Me and John have news." She waited then said, "I'm pregnant!"

They all hugged her. Jessie's phone rang. She answerEd, "Hello? This is Jessie...what...when...okay... Bye." She burst into tears. Tony pulled her in for a hug. He pulled some hair from her face and said, "Jess honey. What's wrong?" Rosie ran over and said, "Mum?" Jessie said, "Its okay sweetie. Tony. We've gotta go Texas!" He said, "Why?"

She said, "Dad is okay. He recovered from the operation. Mum moved onto the critical stage and now she's gonna die and my fathEr will be in pieces." He hugged her. She said, "My life sucks at the moment!" Christina said, "Jess. What's wrong?"

She sighed and said, "Well. Guys. I'm pregnant! But because of what happened, they're telling me to get rid of it. The skin there is fragile and not capeable of stretching. Plus. My mum and dad." Rosie came to sit on her mums knee and said, "So I'm never going to have a brother or sister?" Jessie shook her head and said, "nope. Not blood anways. There's always adoption." She started to cry.

Rosie said, "Mum. I want to know something. What did happen before? You said you'd tell me when I'm older. I'm 12!" She sighed and said, "Well. My dad came and I told him I was pregnant with the second kid. He told me to get an abortion but I didn't want to. I went in my room and tried to kill myself. I aborted the baby. Look." She lifted her top up and showed her the faint scar.

She said, "So. I was close to not having a mum?" Jessie said, "Yeah. If it wasn't for Tony and Emma then I wouldn't be here."

Jessie's phone rang. She walked away to take it. She came back in and said, "Tony! They did it!" He gasped and got up. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Zuri said, "Jessie. Who did what?" She said, "Well. when I found out I was pregnant I was a month along. Since then the doctors have been trying to find a way for me to have kids. They've done it!"

Emma said, "Yay!" Rosie said, "How mum?" She said, "Well. They can do an operation. Where they take skin from another area then replace the existing skin. But, its risky. There's a chance I could die. Its only been done 3 times before. All three died. But the doctor said I have more of a chance." Rosie said, "So. You're going to die?"

She shook her head and said, "No honey. If I choose never to have kids. If I choose the opp then I have a chance of dying." Rosie said, "Mum. Don't have it. I don't want you to die." Jessie said, "Honey. I'll have to think about it. What if me and your dad want more kids?" Rosie said, "True." Jessie said, "Guys. I've gotta go tomorrow to the hospital. For the abortion."

Bertrum came in and said, "Dinner's ready guys." They all went in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N Guys. there will only be one or two more chapters. if there's anything you want to see happen then please pm me with ideas x **

**PotatoPotahto**


	6. Decisions

It was the next day. Jessie had just had the abortion. She was resting in hospital. Rosie came in. she went to her mother's bedside. It was only them two in there.

She said, "Hi mum. How are you?" Jessie said, "Okay honey. You?" she said, "Yeah good. Bit worried about you." Jessie said, "Sit on the bed. What's up?" Rosie sat on the bed next to her mother and said, "Are you having the operation?"

She said, "I don't know yet honey. What do you think?" She said, "I don't know. I want a brother or sister but I don't want you to die. I think you shouldn't have it." Jessie smiled and said, "Well. Your dad and I will decide and we will include your opinion. That reminds me. Where is Tony?"

He walked in and said, "Here. Rosie. Emma's outside. Waiting for you. You said you wanted to go to her scan so she's picking you up now." She ran out.

Tony sat on the chair next to his wife and said, "So honey. What are we doing?" Jessie sighed and said, "I really want another child. You know how magical Rosie was. I just don't want to die. I know the doctor said I've got a chance but it's not a big one. Help me decide Tony."

He sighed and said, "I don't know Jess. We've got to include Rosie's opinion as well. I can't bear to live without you. What we have got to think about is do we want more kids? The other's opinions."

Jessie said, "I don't know. You remember how magical that moment was when we told Rosie I was pregnant. When she said big sister Rosie. My mum is coming tonight. To visit me. I only told her I was in the hospital. I didn't say why. I'll tell her when she gets here."

Emma ran in with John and Rosie. Rosie sat on her dad's knee and said, "Mum. Look! Auntie Emma gave me a photo!" She showed her mum. Jessie quietly said, "That could be us." Only Emma and Tony heard. They smiled sympathetically at her.

Jessie said, "Tony. Will you take Rosie back to the penthouse? She can stay with Carly. The doctor is coming in like 15 minutes." He nodded and took Rosie. Emma said, "We'll go. Good luck Jessie." She thanked her.

20 minutes later the doctor came in. Tony was sat on the chair next to the bed. The doctor said, "Well. Jessie. As you know you have the choice of the operation."

She nodded.

He carried on with, "Well. I'm here to discuss the pros and cons of both the operation and your lives."

She nodded again and said, "Okay."

He said, "Well. The pros, you will be able to have kids again. It gives the doctors more knowledge on this condition."

Tony said, "On our lives it is that Rosie will be a big sister. We will be able to have kids. We can live the normal life a person our age does."

The doctor said, "Cons. You may not survive surgery. If you do survive surgery, you may not live afterwards. It may go wrong."

Jessie said, "Tony will be so unhappy. Rosie will have no mother."

The doctor said, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide and then I'll come back. Just give us a shout." They nodded.

Half an hour later they called the doctor in. He came in and said, "So, what have you two decided?"

Jessie grabbed her husband's hand and said, "Well. We decided that I…."

* * *

**A/N what should they choose? pm me with ideas xx**


	7. Emma and John

"…will be having the operation." The doctor said, "Okay then. When? Soon? Later?" Tony said, "Can we have it done in a few days? We can prepare for the worst." He nodded.

It was soon 2 days later. It was the day of Jessie's operation. Everyone was prepared for the worst. Jessie was in her room. It was 2 hours until her operation. Everyone was coming in to say their goodbyes just in case. First in were Zuri and Aaron.

She said, "Jessie. Please don't die. I know you'll pull through. You have to!" Jessie pulled the 18 year old into her arms. Aaron said, "Zuri. She'll pull through. You said she has always been a fighter." She sniffed and said, "Yeah. Jessie. I just want to say that if you don't, I love you! You were the best nanny ever!" Jessie hugged her one last time and said, "I love you too Zuri." She pulled away. Aaron said, "Come on Zuri. Let the others come in." she nodded and went out crying.

Emma was next in with John. She said, "Jessie. I just want to say, I do really love you. You're like an older sister to me. If you don't pull through then I don't know what to do. I won't be able to live knowing that it was your father that has caused this. I will go and murder him."

Jessie managed a small laugh and said, "Emma honey. You can't blame all this on my dad. It was other things too. Like Darla and the engagement and the pregnancy. That was 10 years ago. My dad just triggered it. I was stressed so badly I just wanted relief."

She nodded and said, "Either way Jessie. If you die then who will act like my big sister? You are the one I come to for guidance. If you do pull through, will you be with me when I finally give birth to this thing?" She nodded and said, "Sure. That means a lot. Look Emma?" she nodded.

Jessie said, "You have to stay strong. For the rest of the kids, for your baby. I know that you're all grown up and that but they will still look up to you. If I do die then I need you two to help look out for them and make sure that Carly gets the best nanny ever. And, Emma. Make sure you take care of that baby." She nodded and said, "Okay Jessie."

John said, "Jessie. I know I haven't known you for long but you have sort of become my older sister too. I never had that. We just need you to be the fighter you always have been and pull through this. For everyone's sake." She nodded and said, "Come here guys." They all hugged. Jessie said, "I'm starting to regret saying good bye to everyone separately now. I'm getting really upset." Emma said, "Look Jessie. Just remember that you will pull through. You have to!"

She nodded and said, "Okay Emma. Guys goodbye. I may never see you again." They were now all crying. Emma and John walked out sniffing.

Jessie sighed and looked as the door opened and a figure came in.

* * *

**A/N Sorry its been a while since I updated. exams at school :( **

**anyway. these are Emma and Zuri's goodbyes. next chapter is Luke and Ravi**


	8. Luke and Ravi

It was Luke. He was crying. Jessie said, "Luke honey. What's up? You're crying. You never cry."

He said, "One, you are going to die."

Jessie said, "Luke. I'm not going to die. I'll be strong. I promise." He nodded and said, "Okay then Jessie. And, two. Nicky broke up with me."

Jessie said, "Oh Luke. Come here." She pulled him in for a hug.

He said, "Jessie. Do you really promise?" She nodded and said, "Luke. Course I do. You know I've never broken a promise. I've known you for about 12 years. In that time I have never told a lie to you."

He nodded and said, "Thanks Jessie. Please stay strong and pull through. Who have you to say goodbye to now?"

She sniffed and said, "Ravi and Connie. Then it's your mum and dad and Carly. Then my mum and dad. Then Rosie. Then last is Tony."

He said, "Well good luck Jessie."

She said, "Thanks."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

He said, "Jessie. If you die, I will be in pieces. I'm a wreck already! Can I ask you something?"

She said, "Sure Honey. What?"

He took a deep breath and said, "If you die I want something to remember you by. I would like that to be a kiss."

Jessie said, "Oh Luke. Just one though. And, no telling Tony or Rosie. Rosie will go mental. She will run around screaming mum kissed Uncle Luke!"

He managed a small laugh. Then they went for it. Luke's lips touched Jessie's. They both fought the tears back. He soon pulled back. He said, "That was easier than I thought. Jessie, stay strong. I love you and please don't die." she pulled him into another hug and squeezed him closer to her.

She whispered, "Good bye Luke. This may be the last time I say that to you." He nodded.

He said, "Bye Jessie. I'll try extra hard at school to not get into trouble. Just for you. And, I'll help Tony and Rosie through." She silently thanked him and he left. Jessie took a big sigh. There was a knock on the door.

* * *

Ravi came in. You could tell he had been crying.

Jessie pulled him in for a hug. She said, "Are you okay Ravi?" He shook his head and said, "Not really Jessie. I know what's going to happen to you. I used my mystical eyeball app." She said, "You still have that after you know it doesn't work?" He nodded.

She said, "Look Ravi. I'll survive okay. The doctors say the operation will be fine. It's just the bit afterwards. That's the critical stage. The only bad thing is that I'll be alone. I'll wake up after the operation and no one is allowed in with me. Just the doctors because I will be prone to diseases and if people come in I could get them and then I probably will die."

He said, "Is that why you're saying goodbye now. Just in case? And because no one can come in after?" she nodded.

He said, "Okay Jessie. I will say Good luck. Your parents are outside waiting." She said, "Both of them?" he nodded.

She said, "Wow. I thought my mum wasn't allowed out the hospital? That's good though. How are Tony and Rosie coping?"

He said, "Well. Rosie is clinging onto your mum and dad. Tony is in a bad way." She said, "How?" He said, "Well he fainted. He was crying so much and was getting worked up badly and he fainted and is in a hospital bed. He will be out soon though. They're just checking him over. Just don't worry Jessie. He'll be fine. Stay strong for the others." She nodded. He left.

* * *

**A/N I know its short but I am running out of things to say xx next chapter is what happens? ooh... pm me with ideas?**


	9. Morgan, Christina, Abbi, Tom and Rosie

There was another know on the door. Jessie was red in the face from crying. Morgan and Christina came in with Carly. They had all been crying.

Jessie said, "Hey Guys. Can I ask you something?" They nodded.

Jessie said, "Is there a girl out there who goes by the name of Darla?" They shook their heads.

She sighed and said, "My best friend isn't even here. I may never see her again." They smiled sympathetically.

Carly said, "Jessie. I love you. Please don't leave us!" She smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Jessie sniffed.

She said, "Oh. I love you too Carls. Please make sure you help Rosie through? You two are like best friends and knowing Rosie, she will need someone. A shoulder to cry on." She nodded and said, "I'm gonna go now. Mum and dad said they want to speak to you alone and I don't want to get too emotional."

She nodded and hugged one last time. Carly walked out the door. Jessie turned to face Morgan and Christina. Morgan said, "Jessie." She looked at him. Her eyes surrounded by tears.

He said, "I can't do this Jessie. I had a whole speech and everything. I just-" He stopped and started crying.

Christina said, "Morgan honey. It's hard. For all of us too. Look Jessie. What Morgan is trying to say is that we will all miss you if you don't make it. We have come to think of you as our daughter. Tony is lucky to have you as a wife. Rosie is lucky to have you as a mum. The kids are lucky to have you as their nanny. We're lucky to have met you."

She nodded and said, "I know. I was really lucky to have met you. Your kids are amazing. If I don't make it through, please tell every one of your kids I loved them and that they're amazing. No matter what." They nodded and said, "We'd better get going. You still have a while to go."

She nodded and hugged them both. They went out.

Jessie sighed and said, "Come in?"

* * *

Two adults walked in. Jessie said, "Hey mum. Hey dad."

They said, "Jess. How did you get yourself into this mess?"

She sighed and said, "Can't you remember?"

Her dad stayed silent. She said, "Dad. It was all your fault. Ten years ago I was pregnant. You came to visit and you shouted at me. If you have to know I was pregnant with twins. A week before you came I had a miscarriage. Tony was amazing to me. He helped me through. I wanted to die. You came and shouted at me. You made me feel so guilty for being a mother so early. I mean, you know I wanted kids. You've always known. So why did you blow up on me?"

He said, "I didn't want my baby girl to grow up. I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault."

She said, "Dad. I'm sorry. I just blew up on you. Look, you are partially to blame. I have to admit though; I was under a lot of stress. Luke was in trouble with the school. Emma was being rude to the lady of the building. Darla was calling me every five minutes to boast and through it all Tony was as good as gold. He knows when I need to be left alone and he didn't leave me alone. I thought it was what I wanted but turns out that I needed him. It was just you blowing up on me which triggered it."

He said, "Jess. If I had known you felt like that I wouldn't have blown up on you. I never wanted to lose my daughter because of something I didn't mean."

She said, "I forgive you dad." He smiled and hugged her. She turned to her mum. She said, "Mummy. Are you okay?"

She said, "Jess. I'm dying. I only wanted two things to happen before I died. One was to get a cat. Done that. The other way for you to make up with your dad before it was too late. When I got the call to say that you were having the operation I thought that was never going to happen. Now it has and I'm the happiest woman in the world. Believe me! I just wish it was under different circumstances. Jess, I just need you to know. I do love you. I know I don't say it much, but I really do."

She said, "Love you too mum. And, dad." He nodded. She carried on with, "I love you too. All these years." He smiled.

She said, "Is Darla coming?" they shook their heads.

Abbi said, "She was going to then decided that you weren't friends and went off with her boyfriend to India?" She said, "Is he the one who was my boyfriend when I was back in Texas." Her dad said, "The one with the garage and the car issue?" She nodded. She said, "Yeah. Sorry Jess."

He said, "Look. Jess, we're gonna go now." She nodded and said, "Bye mum. Bye dad." They hugged her once and left. Jessie sighed. Just Rosie and Tony left." They nodded and left.

* * *

Soon, Rosie walked through the door. She was crying hard. She had mascara stains on her eyes and her foundation was fading. She was such a fashionista. Just like Emma.

Jessie said, "Honey. Come here."

Rosie walked over to her mum and sat on the bed next to her. She said, "What's wrong Rosie?"

She said, "Mum. Is it true that granddad caused all this?" She shook her head and said, "No honey. I was under a lot of stress. You were being a little madam. Luke was being naughty. Emma was rude. Zuri and Ravi were fine. Mrs Kipling kept getting in my way. Your granddad told me off for being a teenage mother."

She said, "So I'm one of the causes of this?"

She shook her head and said, "No dear. Your dad was amazing to me. He helped me through. Whilst I was under stress he looked after you for me. Can you remember our wedding?" She nodded and said, "You looked amazing. Mum. Can I go now? Dad is outside. He's just been released. He has a bandage on his head. He is crying. Really bad."

She said, "Okay then. Send him in. Rosie. Just remember, I love you. And, your dad loves you too. Everyone loves you. You are amazing and you don't need to change. If you want to talk, just go to Carly or Emma. They said they'd look after you." She nodded and said, "Bye mum." She nodded. Rosie left.

* * *

**A/N im sorry if this is weird guys but I decided to make the rest of the chapters quick if you get what I mean. the next chapter is Tony and Jessie. read and review?**


	10. Tony xx

Jessie braced herself. This was the hardest goodbye ever! She took a deep breath and sighed as there was a knock on the door. She said, "Come in." Tony walked in. He had a bandaged head and he had been crying.

Jessie said, "Oh Tony honey. Come here." He sat next to her on the bed.

He said, "Jess. I don't want you to die. I love you too much."

She said, "Tony. I won't die. Think positively. But, if worse comes to worse. The kids will need your help. I know that Emma and Luke and Ravi and Zuri are adults now, just I've known them for years and they won't react well if I die. They will need your help. So will Morgan, Carly, Christina and my parents. Most of all though, I need to you take great care of Rosie. When she came in earlier, she was red in the face. Sad enough as it is. What's she going to be like if I should die?"

He said, "Jess. You'll be fine. You just said you would be. But, if you do die then I promise with all my heart I will take care of everyone. I will help them get through it and I…" He paused and then carried on with, "I love you too much. Jessie. Just in case, I have loved you since the day we met and you said your bra was a slingshot. That was funny. Anyways, you have been an amazing girlfriend, an epic fiancé and the best wife ever. Rosie is lucky to have you as her mum and I must be the luckiest man in the world to have even met you. I love you so much."

She tried to fight back the tears but eventually let the barriers down. Her cheeks were soon washed with tears and she said, "Tony. Was that part of your vows at our wedding?"

He nodded and said, "It is true though. I really can't think of anything else I can say to you. Just by saying I love you doesn't cover all my true feelings for you. Those Texas guys were horrible. I'm so glad I found you. You are what I needed. You made me laugh. You cheered me up when I was down. You were there for me and I was there for you too."

She said, "Thanks Tony. You're the best. If I do die, there are a few things I want you to do for me?" He nodded.

She said, "One, I want you to help find the best nanny ever for Carly and Rosie. Two, I want you to hunt down Darla. If she asks you about me then please tell her what happened." He nodded.

She said, "Finally. I want you to make sure that Rosie goes on birth control when she hits her 13th birthday in a week. We don't want her to make the same mistake we did. I'm glad we made that mistake though. Rosie was a heck of a child."

He said, "Jessie. I promise to make sure she does. What do I say when she asks why?"

She said, "Just tell her how she was made but we love her all the same. Tell her that it was the one thing I wanted her to do. Tell her that no matter what, I will still love her with all my heart and I will watch over her."

He nodded and said, "Course I will Jess. What time roughly is your operation?"

She said, "Around one I think. In 5 minutes I have to go down to surgery. They will prep and yeah. In about 15 minutes I will be in there. Will you come down with me?"

He nodded and said, "Course I will honey. Scared?" She nodded.

He said, "Well. Let me take care of that."

He swooped in and kissed her delicate lips. Tears were dripping down each other's faces as they kissed. After a few minutes they pulled away. They were both thinking the same thing.

**_That may be the last time we kiss._**

Just then, a doctor came in. he said, "Let's get you down there shall we?" She nodded and said, "Okay doc. I have finished my goodbyes." The doctor said, "Thought so. Everyone has gone. They said it'd be too painful to wait."

Tony said, "Come on." Jessie said, "Let's go." The doctor and another doctor, who came in just after Jessie had said lets go, wheeled her down to surgery.

* * *

It was soon 9 hours later. Tony had gone home as Jessie wasn't allowed visitors until she had woken and was past the couple days limit. He was sitting on the sofa at the penthouse. It had been his home since he got married to Jessie. He had his feet up on the foot rest and he had a magazine in his hand. He was flicking through it carelessly. It was now 10. Jessie had come out of surgery an hour ago. Carly was in bed. She was still awake but she was in her room. The phone rang.

Tony grabbed it and listened for a while.

_'Hello?'_

**_'Mr Prescott?'_**

_'Yeah. What's up?'_

**_'It's the hospital. We have some bad news.'_**

_'What happened?'_

**_'She's gone.'_**

He quickly hung up the phone. He didn't want to listen to anything the doctors said. He had lost his wife. Rosie then came through the lift.

She said, "Dad. What's up?"

He sighed and said, "She's gone."

* * *

**A/N so how was that? I have to say, this was the last chapter in this fanfiction xx :( im so sad. There will be a small sequel though xx there will only be 3 or 4 chapters there xxx read and review please xx**


End file.
